One night with you still alive in my arms
by Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome trapped overnight in a singleroom cabin in the middle of a blizzard. Its so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia. One blanket. One shot Its sweet and short


Inuyasha and Kagome trapped overnight in a single-room cabin in the middle of a blizzard. Its so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia. One blanket. (One shot)

**This is my first one-shot hope you like it's a cute story of love.**

**X  
O  
X  
O  
X**

One night with you still alive in my arms 

IT started to snow; Inuyasha kept on going into the night with a shivering Kagome behind him.

That snow turned into a hard blizzard but, Inuyasha kept on going checking from time to time if Kagome was still all right.

She would always answer a "yeah" or an "I'm fine Inuyasha".

The snow was knee length and the two kept at it.

The snow eventually reached waistline and Inuyasha started to get cold.

_Shit if I'm cold then Kagome must be freezing _he thought as he turned his body around thinking he would find Kagome but…..he didn't she was no where to be seen!

Inuyasha grew really scared now he retraced his steps 3 times until he found a pale Kagome. Inuyasha rushed to her side hoping she was still be alive.

Inuyasha checked her pulse and it was shallow shit_! Wench, don't dye on me!_ Inuyasha chanted in his head. Kagome's lips were a pale blue and there was an unhealthy color on her usually mesmerizing appearance.

I need to get her somewhere warm and fast!

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's huge yellow book bag and swung it over his shoulders he then picked up the limb Kagome and carried her bridal style.

He walked 5 miles and he started to loose hope but, he quickened his pace when he saw smock near by.

_Yes!_

Inuyasha ran towards the source of smock for a good 2 min. until his eyes meet a cabin. Inuyasha wasted no time. He kicked open the door and placed Kagome gently down on the floor.

Inuyasha looked around his surroundings, it was a single-room cabin but it seemed cozy who ever lived there must of left there in a hurry because the fire was stile going.

Inuyasha quickly went back to Kagome's side and looked at her thinking of what he could do to save her. She apparently had hypothermia, and he was in a tight spot cause he had nothing to save her wait……………HER BAG!

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome's bag and started to pull out everything. There was socks, clothes, her awful books, and wait what!

Inuyasha was taking out the books when he noticed a book titled " sicknesses and ways to cure"

_Perfect!_

He opened the book and looked up hypothermia. It took about a min. for him to get to his destination. Okay

"Step one: return heat to the patience body"

"What the hell does that suppose to mean!" screamed Inuyasha. Then he noticed Kagome started to shake violently.

_Oh shit!_

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and started to rub her arms and legs to bring back the circulation to her body. After about three min. she calmed down.

Inuyasha rushed back to the book and continued.

"Step two: remove any wet clothes on the patient"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why oh my god lord why fuckin me!" he cursed at himself but he stopped when he saw Kagome shiver again.

"Okay here we go"

He started to peel her clothes off through closed eyes. He started to take off her top

Don't look don't look 

Inuyasha opened his eyes to be faced with a black garment on her

Thank god… damn those things she wears are hot! 

Inuyasha slapped himself mentally "dammit stop thinking that way your turning into a Miroku… scary"

Inuyasha finished taking of all her clothes once he was done he went back to the book

"Step three: take off your own clothes"

"Okay? How is that going to help?" Inuyasha shrugged and pulled off his own wet clothes, and went back to the book.

" Last and final step: preserve body heat and share it with the patient. Hug them, cover, anything possible need blanket………………ahhhh shit worse now I can see Kagome sitting me till kami knows when!" he said as he rushed back to the bag

_Need a blanket a blanket… where in the hell is a blanket!_

To his relief there was a blue thick blanket on the bottom of Kagome's bag

Thank the gods! 

Inuyasha rushed over Kagome's side wrapped her up in the blanket and then got himself in with her.

He tried to stay a good distance away from her but she wasn't helping she would come closer to him and try to wrap her arms around him, he would sigh and pull her off trying his distance once more. This went on five times until Inuyasha finally gave up wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's frail form and sang a modern day song Kagome had on one of her c-d payers she called it?

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing watch you smile  
while you are sleeping while you're far away and dreaming **

**I could spend my life  
in this sweet surrender **

**I could stay lost in this moment forever every moment  
spent with you is a moment I treasure **

Inuyasha caressed her now healthy looking face and smiled, as she didn't stiffen from his touch.

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'll miss you babe  
and I don't wanna miss a thing cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe  
and I don't wanna miss a thing**

Inuyasha really and truly had feelings for Kagome you could even call those feelings love, but the truth was he was scared he might get hurt again, scarred of rejection, scared of losing her. So he kept his secret to himself.

Laying close to you feeling your heart beating   
and I'm wondering what you're dreaming wondering  
if it's me you're seeing then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Inuyasha was so afraid that this was how close he could get to his Kagome. He hugged her tighter and inhaled her sweet scent

_Lilies and vanilla and a hint of wilderness thanks to him_

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Kagome waking up

" Inuyasha?"

He sighed and looked down to her piercing stormy blue eyes waiting for his beat down but it never came

" Yes Kagome"

"What happened Inuyasha?"

" We got caught up in a blizzard and I turned to check up on you but you somehow stopped and passed out I carried you all the way here. Then I went though your bag and found a book on sicknesses and cures. I found Hypothermia and did what the book told me to do….. I almost lost you….." Said Inuyasha covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Hey look at me" Kagome grabbed his chin and made him look straight into her eyes

" I wont be going anywhere for a long time… after all why would you care about me I'm just a shard detector to you…right?" asked Kagome a bit of hurt in her eyes.

"No………no Kagome you're much more than that to me" Inuyasha said.

"What am I to you Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"………The truth?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes the truth" she said looking at him.

"You mean…. the world to me… I hide my feelings from you because I'm afraid of rejection, afraid of getting hurt again, afraid of losing you, Kagome I love you with all my mind, body, and soul it pains me to see you leave to your time and it puts a smile on my face when your back and to just know your alive."

" Oh my god Inuyasha I love you too! You have know idea how long I waited for you to say that" tears came to her eyes as he held her close.

" You need your rest, good night……. kag I love you" said Inuyasha in her hair.

" I love you too Inu" said Kagome snuggling to his warm chest.

The two of them embraced each other and shared their first kiss on the late cool night breeze the blizzard soon to be vanished

The rest of the song came out clearly to Inuyasha.

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss I just wanna be with you right here with you  
just like this I just wanna hold you close feel your heart so close to mine  
and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time...**

They're not just a boy and a girl, but they're Inuyasha and Kagome to be together eternally………….

THE END 

X  
O  
X  
O

**X**

**How'd you like it? Cute right? REVIEWS!**


End file.
